


Da Capo al Fine

by SoulStealer1987



Series: Starchasers [8]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Agender Character, Gen, Kris is my musically-inclined child, Logan is about as much of a disaster as their namesake, admittedly Nef is only mentioned, because I mean, do I really have to mention what song is playing?, ft. Kris, ft. Logan, he can suck it, it's pretty obvious, which is good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulStealer1987/pseuds/SoulStealer1987
Summary: Spoilers for The Second Dream.Sparrow hasn't been to the Index in some time. Partially because she's bad at it, and partially because she doesn't feel like playing into Anyo Corp's gambling game, thanks. This time, she's paying the Index a visit to prove a point, and maybe make some credits while she's doing it, but mostly just to piss off Nef Anyo.Or, an Octavia and a Nidus walk into the Index, and proceed to make itveryclear just what they think of Nef.





	Da Capo al Fine

“Kris, friend of mine, you’re playing with fire.” Logan sounds very, very amused, even while they’re also sounding more than a little concerned—and this is _Logan_ she’s referring to. “Not literal, I’m pretty sure that would be less dangerous.”

“Probably,” she agrees. “You in?”

Logan laughs. “Are you kidding? Of course I am. I’m the impulsive one between the two of us, I’m not stopping you when you get ideas like this. And anyway, if you changed your mind I’d probably steal your mandachord and do it anyway.”

“You can _try._ ”

Logan’s running their Nidus, which is definitely going to raise some eyebrows. But it’s Octavia—and the song Kris prepared ahead of time—that might actually get them kicked out of the Index.

As they step into the arena, or rather their frames do, Kris murmurs, “I’ll be counting on you to keep me alive and the song going. I love my Octavia, I really do, but she’s… maybe not the most durable.”

“Oh, I know,” Logan agrees, and she can practically hear them winking. “Nef won’t be able to do anything other than send his best people out and hope they can actually take us down. Which… well, if they can bring down Nidus then honestly they deserve to keep my credits.”

“Fighting for the Tenno today are Sparrow and Vesper!” The Index Cephalon announces with his usual forced enthusiasm. “I’m Cephalon Sark, your unbiased host, and this is the Index!”

The bell rings, and they’re off. Within a matter of moments, the floor around their goal is covered in Infestation, and Kris turns the music up. The instrumental begins first, and while Nef might not recognize that, he’ll definitely recognize the melody.

“Nef Anyo can suck my metaphorical nine-inch dick,” Kris mumbles into the comm line between her and Logan. They snort. It's then that the melody kicks in, and even though no one except Logan can hear her, Kris sings. Nobody else needs to hear her, anyway—the melody, as it happens, is very, very recognizable. And, considering that Nef tends to oversee Tenno games personally…

Well. Saying he’s going to be pissed is putting it lightly, he’s probably already angry. With Logan to keep her alive, although she suspects they’ll be muting outside audio before too long, she could do this all day.

“Hey, I love this song just as much as you,” Logan says after a while. “But I can only listen to it on repeat so many times. You mind if I…?”

“No sweat, go ahead and mute the outside, I’ll probably be doing the same soon. You’re just here to keep me alive, Logie.”

“And for the credits.”

“And to piss off Nef Anyo.”

They snicker. “And to piss off Nef Anyo.”

In the end, they both leave with more credits than they came with. Neither Nidus nor Octavia are very expressive, but Kris knows she's grinning like the utter dork she is even in Transference, and knowing Logan, they're probably doing the exact same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> The Solaris would be proud :D


End file.
